epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dragonsblood23/Lets Discuss Episode 1: Horror
This is a blog series I am making for 5 characters bios, material, opponents, and more and have you guys discuss about this in the comments. Today to celebrate Poe VS King I decided to pick some characters and discuss about them and such. Rod Serling Short Bio: Rod Serling is known for many things, Planet of The Apes, Patterns, and most famous The Twilight Zone, a series that shows different stories through many worlds with Rod Serling hosting. Material: No Doubt he represents horror well, and The Twilight Zone is one of the first horror shows ever. Camoes/Location: I say his location would be in a 50's Livingroom by a television. Possible Camoes would be Talking Tina and Willie from The Twilight Zone. Opponents (Not in Order): #Alfred Hitchcock- (Modern Masters of Horror) I saw this a few times. I find it very interesting with both films and television shows they create and it could be a good battle #Orson Welles- (Horror Story Tellers) This one would be great seeing Radio VS Television horror icons. #The Crypt Keeper- (Television Horror Hosts) I won't give much detail about it but this would be a great idea to me in my opinion because they connect really well as both are hosts of horror shows that tell stories. Slender Man Short Bio: Slender Man was a creepypasta on the interent that got its own game (Slender) which he became a modern icon of horror. Material: Seeing as he is on the rise of popularity I say its fine but I wouldn't really want him. Camoes/Location: Don't expect any cameos but I see his location as a dark forrest. Opponents (Not in Order): #Frankenstein's Monster- (Old VS New Horror) TBH I just don't know why its so popular for a Halloween ERB. #Dracula- (Old VS New Horror) same as Frankenstein's Monster #Jeff The Killer- (Creepypasta legends) meh R.L. Stine Short Bio: RL Stine was an author most known for Goosebumps (those books you saw everywhere as a kid). Material: Well, sure why not I mean he was mentioned in an ERB. Camoes/Location: A Cameo from Goosbumps would be cool. As for his location I would say an Attic Opponents (Not in Order): #HP Lovecraft- (Horror Authors) This battle would be great comparing eachothers books around and so on. #Neil Gaiman- (Horror Authors) hmmm not sure if Gaiman would fit right in but why not. #Roald Dahl- (Wacky Authors) this could be a very fun one with one of horror and one of fun. The Crypt Keeper Short Bio: He is the host of a show based on the comic series Tales From The Crypt it was popular and ran for 7 Seasons (thats a lot for a show back then.) and even got 2 movies (Tales From The Crypt (1972) and The Vault of Horror), an animated series, and a game show. Material: While people may not know him. It can be like Goku to Nicepeter who learned more about him and started to put him in an ERB. So yeah with 7 seasons for a show (Which is more then Breaking Bad.) and a few other stuff, I say he's definitly material. Camoes/Location: No cameos and his location should be in his lair. Opponents (Not in Order): #Rod Serling- (Horror Show Hosts) like I said before I would love this idea to happen. #Ash Williams- (Comedic Horror Icons) This could be dark and hilarous at the same time. #Beetlejuice- (Undead Comedic People) This could be interesting... Alfred Hitchcock Short Bio: Alfred Hitchcock directed many famous horror flicks included Psycho, The Birds, and many others. Material: Yes Camoes/Location: Norman Bates for a cameo and maybe at The Bates Motel for his location Opponents (Not in Order): #Rod Serling- (Modern Masters of Horror) like I said before it would be good. #Tim Burton- (Horror Directors) This one would be awesome because both have created such gothic films. #Orson Welles- (Story Tellers of Horror) I would like this one because it represents Radio VS Television. Your Turn I want to hear from you about these 5 characters and thoughts about them and such. Did any make you think something else about them. Give me your thoughts in the comments below. What shall we dicuss next Generals Superheroes Presidents Chefs Category:Blog posts